Escapando de Prision
Escapando de Prision es el segundo juego en la serie de las Viñetas Interactivas, creado por Trollreydetrolls y Dolanasesino. Es la secuela de El Robo y ocurre antes de La Aventura de Fuckencio. El juego tiene 2 finales. Historia Tras ver una escena donde se recuerdan los eventos de El Robo y a Trollencio robando la Trolla-Lisa, se ve como Trollencio es detenido en su casa por unos policias y llevado a una prision. Cuando el Juego comienza, Trollencio esta adentro de una celda, entonces le llega una caja que contenia muchas cosas, Trollencio lee una nota que dice "Por tu hijo Fuckencio", y ya te deja elegir las opciones, comenzando el juego. Puedes elegir 6 objetos para intentar escapar: *Una Ouija: Un Demonio aparece y te lleva al infierno, fail *Una Rosquilla: Logras distraer al guardia, pero se choca con otro guardia y activan la alarma, quitandote la caja, fail *Una Chancla: Lanzas la Chancla y le pegas a la alarma, por lo que te quitan la caja, fail *Un Ventilador: Pones un Ventilador y el guardia sale volando, choca con la alarma y te quitan la caja, fail *Un Cuchillo: La Unica Correcta, estaba a 1000 grados de calor y derrites el suelo de tu celda, entrando a un cuarto de conserje donde hay mas opciones, desde aqui puedes desbloquear los 2 finales *Un Cable con un Vaso con agua: Usas el cable y lo intentas conectar para electrocutar a un guardia, pero el vaso se derrama en tu mano y te electrocutas, muriendo y haciendo un fail Personajes Protagonistas *'Trollencio' Antagonistas *'Guardias' Personajes Menores *'Fuckencio' (Solo Texto) Juego Final Indetectado Tras usar el Cuchillo a 1000 grados y derretir el suelo, Trollencio cae a un cuarto de conserje donde hay otra caja con varios objetos *Usar el Control Remoto: Trollencio sale intentando encender una TV para distraer a un guardia, pero el control no tenia baterias y el guardia captura a Trollencio *Usar una Piedra: Trollencio la tira al guardia que estaba en el pasillo y le pega en la nuca, el Guardia cae y Trollencio entra a la sala de la silla electrica donde encuentra otra caja *Usar una M16: Trollencio sale intentando matar al guardia con la M16 pero la arma no tenia balas y el guardia mata a Trollencio En la Sala de la Silla electrica hay mas objetos en otra caja *El Arma de Portal: Trollencio usa el arma de portal y llega a un estacionamiento con una patrulla y un helicoptero, aca puedes hacer 2 finales *Un Cohete pequeño: Esto desbloquea el Final loco, vease la seccion de abajo Tras ir en el portal estaras en el estacionamiento *Conducir la Patrulla: Vease abajo *Usar el Helicoptero: Te iras pero te tiraran un misil y caeras en un barco con muchos guardias, los cuales te arrestan de nuevo y te llevan a la carcel, fail Si eliges la Patrulla, te iras de la carcel conduciendola y ganaras. Final Loco Tienes que hacer todo lo de arriba hasta llegar a la parte de la Silla Electrica Logros Overall, 19 medals can be earned during the game: *'Rank GAPI:' Achieve the rank of Government Supported Private Investigator (Earpiece, Vacuum, Glue, Robo Helper, Bone melt, Spook, Reroute power, Force gun). *'Rank RPE: '''Achieve the rank of Rapidly Promoted Executive (Cannon ball, Chair, Eject, Beans, Rocket Jump, Dirk (Tools) or Yo-yo (Goods), Glider, Dummies). *'Master of Fails: Get all 60 unique fails. *'Rank PBT: '''Achieve the rank of Pure Blooded Thief (Grapple gun, wait, vent, leap, paperizor, shrink and grow, power armor, prototype disc). *'Rank RBH: Achieve the rank of Relentless Bounty Hunter (Cannon ball, Chair, Eject, Beans, Rocket Jump, Dirk (Tools) or Yo-yo (Goods), Glider, Tank). *'Failpocalypse: ' Fail a total of 100 times. *'Biggoron's sword: '''During the Pure Blooded Thief ending, click the gold key under the computer. Henry will use this to free a prisoner, who later appears again in the vault and drops a flash drive. Take the flash drive with you by clicking on it. Later, when you have to choose the disc in the CCC base, the flash drive appears along with the disks. Click the flash drive and remember the code, which is always 1-2-1-4. Then during the Government Supported Private Investigator ending, click the keypad that appears after the Vacuum option and enter the code, 1-2-1-4. Then during the Rapidly Promoted Executive or Ruthless Bounty Hunter ending, Henry will enter a secret room during the chase with the Toppat Leader where he finds the legendary Biggoron's sword. *'Kredit 2 Team: Watch the credits without skipping after any ending. *'Music Enthusiast: '''Click a music link during the credits. *'Bound to Earth: 'Choose the option "Yo-yo" then "Goods". *'The Last Fantasy: 'Choose the option "Dirk" then "Tools". *'Famous Movie Line: 'Click the letters M-U-L-A-N in the Ninja Star fail screen. *'braaaggghhh..: 'After the Relentless Bounty Hunter ending, click the moon in the upper right corner. *'BEEEEEEEEE: 'During the credits of the Rapidly Promoted Executive ending, click the Team Fortress 2 logo that appears on the computer screen. It's at the Music portion of the credits. *'Buttery Snack: 'Click the word "Butterfingers" on the Parachute fail screen. *'Barnyard Blitz: Click on animal noise option while talking to Charles. *'Gold: '''Click the word "Banana" in the Banana bomb fail screen. *'LOLOLOL!!!!11: 'Choose the hack option and hover over the text. *'You win..!: '''Achieve the rank of Lightning Quick Larcenist (Sticky hand, Ball and chain). Trivia * The message in the Clawpack fail screen is possibly referred to Banjo Kazooie. * The message in the L. Cut Disc is referred to Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants, where he said "We should take Bikini Bottom and PUSH it somewhere else!".